justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Captions
Captions are the words describing each dancer's moves in Puppet or Party Master Modes. Note: '''The DLC's captions appear according to which game they are released. '''Example: Funhouse was released as DLC in JD4. Thus, its captions are listed under the Just Dance 4 part. Just Dance Hot n Cold * Pretty Bride * Bridal Bouquet * Bridal Rage * Bridal Boogie * You *Tear It Up * Let Me Pass DARE * Football Boy * Locker Room * Football Boogie * Silent Fall * Shutout U Can't Touch This * Hitch Home * Hammer Time * Lean * Backstroke * Seatbelt * Happy Hour * Cocktail 'Step By Step' *Dude Dance *Denim Violin *Dude Style *Dungarees 'Pump Up the Jam' *Gangsta Snap *Push Pineapple *Rip It Off *Pec Push 'A Little Less Conversation' *Hot Boy *Crooner *Mustache *Girating Mustache *Macho Lasso * Comb Your Hair * Let Me Hear Ya * Medalion Man * For The Fans 'Jin Go Lo Ba' * Ceremonial Swing Funplex * Cheer Snap * Half Time * Elbow Twist * Cheerleader * Voguing Who Let the Dogs Out? *Dog Call *Dog Fight *Beethoven Le Freak *70's *70's Groove *Rolling Clap *Hippie Twist Just Dance 2 'Move Your Feet' *Egyptian Jump *Punch It *C'Mon Crazy in Love * Just Say NO! * Precious * Raise The Roof D.A.N.C.E. * Strong Step * Hopscotch Jump (JD4)/Happy Dance (JD2014) * Elbow Stomp * Teenage Hops * Skipping Rope * Jump Rope 'It's Raining Men' * Lightning Strike * Lightning Pose * Rain Boots 'Rasputin' *Russian Plane *Kazatchok *Russian Bounce *Russian Rumble *Russian Skip * Russian Violin 'Toxic' * Night Nurse * Nurse Wave 'Walk Like an Egyptian' *Dizzy Isis *Egyptian Walk *Egyptian Slide *Egyptian Statue * Keops Hips 'TiK ToK' * Reaching Up * Duck Dance * Whip It * Whip And Circle * Glider Girl * Arm Pulse * Sweet Stroke 'Firework' * Rainbow * Star Waves * Sun Rise * Circle The Stars * Shoot The Sky * Over You 'When I Grow Up' * Posh * Posh Poses * Cutie Pie * Pick And Choose 'Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)' * Bollywood * Bollywood Circle * Bombay Hips * Indian Wave * Darjeeling Express * Calling Ganesh * Pray For Parvati 'Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)' * Butterfly Wings * Milkshake * Candy 'S.O.S' * Hand Flick * Seesaw 'Cosmic Girl' * Cosmic Boogie * Telepathic Transmission * Cosmic Swing * Wonder Girl 'Satisfaction' *Puppet Pulse *Ice Skater *Puppet *Robotic Repeat *Chop It 'The Power' *Saxophone *Angry Stomp *Strider *Side Slice *Clap Your Hands 'Moving on Up' *Shimmy Queen 'Proud Mary' * Slow Snap 'Funkytown' *Funky Walk *Funky Frog *Funny Frog *Frog On Fire Crazy Christmas * Gifts * Presents * Fighting Santa * Hard Rock Santa * Christmas Seagull * Pony Express * Old Country Just Dance 3 'Party Rock Anthem' * In Da Pit * Set Fire * Robot Dance * Bounce 'N' Point * Party Wings * Party Lights * Party Climax Hey Boy Hey Girl * Purify * Summoning * Witch Doctor * Voodoo * African Punch Forget You * Side Punches * Side Swing * Snap For You * Classy Snaps * Side Boxing 'She's Got Me Dancing' * Sparkle 'N' Snap * Nice Guy Serenade * Step In Style * Fashion Snap * Clap Dance 'Let's Go To The Mall' * Crazy Cabaret * Whacking Walk * Push Me Pull Me * Backwards * Mall Drumming * Spank * What Else * Heels 'N' Toes Slide * Double Punch Dun N' Dusted * Corner Jumpin' * Side Pump 'Barbra Streisand' Classic *Hips Lock *Wind Up Pony *Side To Side *Watch Out *Just Say No *Clap That Hand Extreme * Techno Break * Techno Slide * No Straining * Techno Lock * Techno Twitch * Free Style * Locking 'I Feel Love' * Galaxy Girl * Galaxy Poses 'California Gurls' * Pin-Up Push * Pin-Up Kick * Pin-Up Walk * Crazy Pin-Up * Running Pin-Up * Windscreen Wiper * Lady's Disdain 'What You Waiting For' * Dream Doll * Pull Me * Chosen * Punch 'N' Stomp * No No No! 'Teenage Dream' * Flirty Dress 'Pump It' * Grap It * Jump This Way * Stir It Up 'Only Girl (In The World)' * Tempo Tap * Glam Swing * Groovy Punches * Groovy Jerk * Walking Wave * Dreaming Girl * Sensual Whip 'Jungle Drum' * Dancing Leaf * Rolling Leaf * Falling Leaf Baby Don't Stop Now ' * S.O.S. Just Dance 4 'Brand New Start * Indiana Girl Umbrella *Dance Hall Diva 'Beauty and a Beat' * Trendy Slide * What's Up * Staggered Waves * Emotion Overdose * For You * Talking To Me? * Knocking Hand * From The Inside * Dig It * Rocker Mime 'Call Me Maybe' * Aie Aie Aie * Call Me * Heart Throb 'Crazy Little Thing' * Future Wave * Future Girl * Futuristic Arms * Point To The Future * Tap 'N' Twist 'Disturbia' * Beat It * Hands Up * Crawl * Fever * Side Claws * Kitty Claws * Monster Claw * Windmill What Makes You Beautiful * Headbang * Wing It 'Good Feeling' Classic * Me, Me and Me * Relax * Good Wave * Pendulum Whip * Shoot Em Up * Dub Step * Jaws * Winner *Breadwinner Extreme * Techno Tonic * Here And Now * Speeding Up * Power Circle * Heel Jump * Vitamin C 'On The Floor' * Glitter Shimmy * Glitter Circle * Glitter Point * Glitter Swing * Great Goodbye * Going Slow * Dancefloor * Pop Fury 'Maneater' * Hypnotise * Hypnotic Hands * Push It * Possessed * Hypnotic Slaps * Exorcise (JD4)/Dark Sun (JD2015) 'Wild Wild West' * Outlaw Hitch * Wanted * Texas Jig * Sheriff * Western Snap 'Oh No!' * Goofy Pose * Goofy Possession * Goofy Skipping * Goofy Twist * Goofy Spin * Broken Hearted * Happy Hop 'Love You Like a Love Song' * Where Am I * Princess * Sweet Caresses * Crescent Moon * Happy Birthday * Sweet Heartbeat * Day Dreamer 'Moves Like Jagger' * Wardrobe * Snappy Dress * Bouncer * The Winner * Move Like A Star * Rising Hand * Wind Up Walk * You Want More 'Superstition' * Soul Clap * Soul Snap * Rolling Hands * Soul Combination * Slide Walk 'Mr. Saxobeat' * Miami Waves * Sunset Swing * Ocean Swing * Beach Combing 'Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)' * Cyber Poser * Step Back * Cyber Man * Cyber Run * Cyber Whip * Cyber Circle * Cyber Style 'So What' * Rock Chick * Tear It Up (JD4)/Angry Girl (JD2015) * Rock Star * Punching Mill * Rock Puncher * Ready To Fight 'Funhouse' * Circus Headbang * Circus Cancan * Ground Sorrow * Sexy Harlequin * Joker's Shake 'Never Gonna Give You Up' * Cape Dance * Super Snap * Super Whip * Wonder Walk * Wonder Boy * Super Woodpecker Cercavo Amore * Peek A Boo (JD4)/Opera Time (JD2015) * Frau Frau 'Part of Me' * Cross Jumpy 'You Make Me Feel...' * Wake Up Mind Aerobics in Space * Supersonic Clap * Superslownic * Supersonic Hands Just Dance 2014 Troublemaker * All For Me * Charleston * Selfish It's You Classic * Hammer * Rubber Legs * Slid Pointing * Point Finger * Finger Rhythm Sweat *Wide Circles *Shake It *Brace Yourself .#thatPOWER * Power * Heart Beat * Cyber Punch * Cyborg Balance * Future Go Back * Powered Circle 'Starships' * Smart Lolita * Girly Walk * Cute Kicks * Rolling For You 'I Kissed a Girl' * Rebel Girl * Energetic Girl Sweat * Side Punch * Knee Punch 'Fine China' Classic * Oh la la * Dust * Baby Extreme * Pretencious The Love Boat * Side Push * Watch It * Groovy Crooner * Sweat Chic * For You 'Gentleman' Classic * Monkey Buns * Nice To Meet You Sweat * Cheerleader's Shake * Pom Pom Swing * Follow The Rhythm 'The Other Side' * Cross Face * Groovy Plane * Scales Walk 'Where Have You Been' Classic * Ember Walk * Calling the flames * Burning Punches * Waving Salamander * Sharp Hands * Exorcism Extreme * Tribal Pulse * Catch The Sun * Where Are You? I Will Survive * Zombie Music * Both Directions * Limb By Limb * Tired Zombie * Zombie Walk * Zombie Feed * Zombie's Meal 'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' * Earthquake * Frozen Walk * Icy Shards * Drama Queen Feel This Moment * Spring Wings Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Clap Shake Night Wild * Wild Punch Feel So Right * Street Charm * Urban Waves Sexy And I Know It * Sexy Shakes * You Know Me * Shuffling Workout American Girl * Crazy Party Can't Hold Us * It's Me * I'm Out Don't You Worry Child * Dark Kid Waking Up in Vegas * Lose Mind Disco Ball Head Guy * Monkey Dance * Disco Fighting * Street Step Just Dance 2015 Summer * Walk This Way Extreme * Category:Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Miscellaneous Category:Just Dance Category:Game Features Category:Ubisoft